


don’t call me that!

by jinyoungsmeat



Series: punk side [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cock Rings, Dream Sex, Fight Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tags Are Hard, They love each other, don't know what to put, jinyoung loves yug too much but he is silly, yug have questions about jinyoungs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungsmeat/pseuds/jinyoungsmeat
Summary: Where Yugyeom, after watching Jinyoung's new drama, couldn’t forget the fact that he had imagined the actor inside of him again.





	don’t call me that!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of continuation for another one-shot of mine called 'wake up little punk'. I have to say that I was not happy with some things I wrote, but I needed to publish because I was already starting to get too anxious. Over time I'll probably make changes but by then... I hope you enjoy it.

**\- ONE –**

I always knew that I could count on my members for whatever it was, they were the family I built throughout with the dream of being a singer.

We were close, like brothers for real and we always supported each other. When Bambam was promoting in Thailand, we were really happy for him. When Mark started accepting more invitations to pose in magazines, we were happy for him. The same thing happened to Youngjae when he went to the United States and released his song, and with Jackson when he started his career in China. We got happy.

I support all my friends and get support from them when Jaebeom hyung and I debuted with our duet... perhaps for always, we support each other that they have found strange my refusal to watch Jinyoung’s new drama with them.

“I already said I don’t want to!” I said again, impatient with Bambam's insistence. We were at his apartment to watch the late episodes of the drama. Jackson and Mark were present on Skype because we had agreed to support Jinyoung together. “I don’t want to watch this today”.

“Why not?” Bambam asked visibly upset. “You love Jinyoung’s hyung dramas... didn’t you say you’re his fan number one and that you were eager to see the final episode? He is the main character, Yugyeom! We have to watch together and the-”

“I don’t want to!” I reply without taking my eyes off my screen phone. Bambam wait for a long moment, maybe he was waiting for me to tell him what was happening, why I was refusing to watch this but I really didn’t want to have to explain anything to him. “Go watch it hyung”.

“But Gyeom-”

“I can see it later.” I said with a shrug. “When I feel like want to watch this but now I don’t want to. You can go without me”.

“Has something happened between you two?” he wanted to know. I sigh. “Jinyoung hyung did something that upset you and this is why you don’t want to support him? Because you are you hurt?” I rolled my eyes and said no_. Of course, he hadn’t done anything to me_. “So what is it about Gyeom? Why-”

“Hyung?” I cut him off. “I am sorry for not going to support him with you, I am very happy for Jinyoung hyung... JUS2 even made a theme song for it, right? That's because we were trying our best to give him our support but I don’t want to watch the drama right now”.

“But you saw-”

“I need to get back to my game, hyung.” I cut him again, turning on my stomach in bed. “When Jinyoung hyung calls to find out what they found, say I sent congratulations”.

I tried to keep the silence and my eyes fixed on the phone, but I knew that Bambam wasn’t happy with my behavior and that he would probably tell the others, which would result in a sermon from Jaebeom hyung as soon as he had a chance to talk to me alone.

I really breathed again only when heard the door close and Bambam leave the room. I slid my phone into the pillow before screaming in it and kicking my legs in anger. I hated myself.

I hate myself for making a temper, for ignoring my best friends but I hate myself most for accepting to watch that damn drama. I might as well have given support in another way, like sending him some fruit baskets, a card or a gift... why did I have to watch that damn drama?

I mean… of course I was happy for Jinyoung, for the success of his drama and... he was such a good actor! The scenes of him crying? _Jesus_. I wanted to hold him forever in all the scenes he’s crying and every time he smiled without putting his hand in front of his mouth... but I could never imagine that I would hate to see that damn perfect smile in my life because now I can’t stop thinking about him.

Yeah. This is the real matter: I, Kim Yugyeom, couldn’t stop thinking about my best friend and hyung. After the embarrassing incident at the airport, everything a does ignore the fact that I have a crush on him, but Jinyoung just makes things more difficult for me when he asked us to watch his drama.

“Why did they decide to make a damn shirtless scene? What's the problem with the writers and the director...?” I whimper to myself, feeling betrayed for some shit reason. “Fuck why?”

I snooze again, putting the pillow on my head to try to block the screaming in the room and, above all, my unclean thoughts.

The fact is, the crush I had for Jinyoung in my teen's days seemed to be back from the day I decided to read that damn fanfic at the airport and think about him in a way that is definably impossible, and everything involved Park Jinyoung left me with insomnia now.

I had started dreaming about him almost every night and when I wasn’t dreaming about him, I was admiring his images in that fuck new drama because I couldn’t resist putting his fucking name on google after reading the fans euphoric and comments about kissing scenes and... oh, the shirtless scenes.

I was a complete idiot with a ridiculous crush on the only person who would ever look at me that fucking way.

“Aish. I hate you Park Jinyoung...!” I cry out, turning off the lamp. It was easier to sleep than to carry it on. “Fuck you your fuck… ho-aaargh”.

I dreamed, for some reason, of the illusion I had at the airport a long, long time ago when the fire inside me started because of Park Jinyoung.

_“I didn't know you had it on you Kim Yugyeom...” he cuts me. “Wild”._

_“What?” I ask. “What are you talking about? Look, Jaeb-”_

_“You don't need to be reading these things” Jinyoung shut me up again, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I lick my bottom lip because his eyes are strong and I get chills for it. The thing that had never happened before. He gets up, approaching me with a smile. “If you want me to put you on knees and fuck you, I am going to put you on knees and fuck you, Gyeom.” I blink when I feel him near me_ _. “All you have to do is ask”._

“Gyeomie…?” Jinyoung's voice called me again, making me moan at his delicate, yet, serious tone. “Huh?”

“Hyung...” I whispered, licking my lips. “If I really ask, will you give me what I want? Uhm? Will you give it to me?” I smiled, eyes closed, rolling over the soft mattress. “Jinyoungie...”

“_Ya_ your little punk. What is wrong with you?”

“Don’t call me that…” I whispered, grimacing. I hated when Jinyoung called me that way, even in a dream this remembered me about the fucking shame that falls over me when my crush gets out of my fucking heart again. “I don’t like it when you call me that hyung”.

“Why?” I heard him laugh. “It's not like I am lying, is it? You're a little punk... always making fun of the hyungs, hitting them and above all, refusing to watch my drama. Tsc. Little punk”.

“Don’t call me that!”

I heard his hoarse laugh in my ears, he knows that I like to hear him even in my strangest dreams. Something warm touched my cheek for a long moment, which made me react with a crawled and begged groan.

I liked the feeling.

“That's so good...” I whispered with closed eyes, taking the hand that was smoothing my cheek. I laid my face in his palm and smiled without showing my teeth. “So soft and warm...”

“Such a baby.” Jinyoung laughed. “If you like my affections that much, why did you refuse to see the last episode of the drama? I called earlier and the boys said you didn’t want to see... what did I do wrong?”

“Everything!” I mumbled, projecting my lips. “You did everything wrong hyung...”

“I did everything wrong?”

“Yes.” I nodded, closing the grip on his hand. “First when you didn’t see what I was reading that time... at the airport. Why didn’t you took my phone? It would have been so good if it hadn’t been a dream... like the dream now. Your hand is so warm hyung”.

“Airport?” Jinyoung asked and I nodded. “What airport?”

“When I was reading that fanfic you know…” I sighed with a smile as I remembered what I had imagined. The dream Jinyoung was so good that it gave me shivers. I liked how he was always bossy and grumpy in my dreams, how he always came up with a sharp answer out of nowhere and fucked me... _oh_, how I liked it when dream! Jinyoung fuck me harder against the wall. “Uhm...” I moaned licking my lips, pressing his warm fingers to my feverish cheek. “I bet it would be wonderful to feel you inside of me again.” I said taking his warm fingers to my wet lips, rubbing his fingertips over my lower lip before dare to run my tongue over them.

“Gyeom-ah...!” I heard his voice clench when, still with closed eyes and red cheeks, I swallowed his fingers making my mouth burn against the temperature of his skin. “Damn!”

I sucked Jinyoung's fingers like I used to do in the dream I had with him in the kitchen — we’re talking, I was rude and he forced me to be quiet when he shoved his fingers inside my mouth, without taking his black eyes from mine.

Jinyoung’s fingers have a spicy taste, it was different.

Like a different dream.

I took his finger out from my mouth and then opened my eyes to find his confused expression. Maybe in this dream Jinyoung and I changed places because suddenly I felt bossy enough to lift my head and go towards him, touching his lips. I felt him tense as I wrapped one arm around his neck and moaned at the contact of our mouths, trying, in vain, to make him lie down on top of me.

“Hyung...!” I cry, spreading kisses over his lips until I found the way to his neck where I imagined it to be his weak spot. Jinyoung's soft skin shivered as I suck his neck, pressing my tongue to make a purple bruise there. I heard him moan involuntarily and his hand pushed me off. “Jinyo-”

“I-ah... Gyeom-ah, we don’t-shit!”

“Can you carry out your promise? How do I speed up... if I imagine that you're already inside me, then it will happen, right? I think so, this is my dream and I control it, so... Jinyoung-ah, fuck me.” I said in an uptight voice, going back to him, who fell on the bed with the weight of my body and breathed roughly against my face before our mouths meet. “Please?”

The surprised look on Jinyoung's face was a new expression. Maybe I had gotten it out of the drama since I could not stop thinking about those damned shirtless scenes in the shower and in the hospital... I smiled.

I liked that expression, it made him look innocent, a role that was always mine in my hallucinations.

I forced space between his lips as I put my tongue inside his mouth and the way Jinyoung sighed and tightened my waist made me even more harder, hurried so I could jump to the good part before it was late... before I woke up. I deepened the kiss, biting his lip and moaning in his mouth whenever we took a breath to kiss again. Jinyoung looked more as if the dream Jinyoung... touch my ass, moaning my name, making me kiss him repeatedly.

I sat in his lap and move my ass over his cock.

“No!” Park Jinyoung didn’t usually yell at me. We used to play, we annoyed each other, but he never yelled at me. “Don’t do that”.

I stared at him startled, feeling my lips tingle, confused at having imagined him that way. I tried to say something, control the dream so that it returned to my focus of desire, but Jinyoung was faster.

“Ouch!” I complained, pulling my arm against my chest as I massaged it without taking my eyes off Jinyoung's troubled face, which was still below me. He had pinched me so hard that I almost... I fixed the red spot on my arm for a brief moment before I felt my eyes burn and my heartbeat too fast. I quickly try to get off him, but Jinyoung wraps his arms around me and pulls me down, making me fall into bed with him. _Shit. Shit_. I turn my face in the opposite direction of him, feeling my throat hurt because of the urge to cry. “No. No. This is a dream… a dream”.

“It's okay, it's okay... hey, it's okay!” I hear him repeat non-stop as he tries to force me to look at him. “Yugyeom it's okay... you do-”

“Get out!” I say, not realizing how much my voice was failing. The tears had already begun to fall from my eyes because I wasn’t dreaming. I wasn’t imagining his fingers temperature inside my mouth, I wasn’t saying all those things to a dream! Jinyoung… I was doing all that with Jinyoung. The fucking real Jinyoung. I hiccup. “Get out…”

“I can’t…” he whispers breathlessly in my ear. “I’ll not leave you until you calm down and let me talk to you”.

“Let me go Jinyoung...” I cry trying to pull him away, but he doesn’t give in. “You're hurting me hyung... it's hurting me!”

Many things bothered Jinyoung. One of them was to hurt one of us, even unintentionally. He releases me instantly and I get out of bed ready to run out of the room... but, again, Jinyoung is faster. He stands between the door and me. I turn away, determined not to let him see me in that ridiculous state.

“Yugy-”

“Can you leave?” I asked, smoothing the place he had pinched to make me realize the stupidity I had made. “Please Jinyoung, get out of here”.

“Ya!” he shouts angrily. “Why are you talking like this with your hyung, you little punk? Don’t you have respect for the elders anymore?”

“Do not call me that!” I scream, turning to face him. I blink my eyes trying to push away the tears, make them stop sprouting. I cannot tell what expression Jinyoung has, because I had never seen him in such a situation. He opens his mouth to speak. “It was funny, is it in?” asked faster this time, referring to what had happened. “I had a fever earlier and had some strange dreams...” I lie shrugging as I put a fake, embarrassed smile on my face. “And I kind of saw crazy videos before falling asleep and I think the fever made me hallucinate? I mean, what the fuck, right?”

“Yugyeom-”

I laugh.

“Of all the members, did I have to have fever hallucination just about you hyung? Jackson hyung would probably be more like me... if I liked that kind of thing, of course. Or Jaebeom hyung”.

He says nothing.

Nothing.

And maybe it's more humiliating than anything I've done because Jinyoung looks so sick he cannot even say something like _never talk to me again _or _we're not going to talk about this anymore because it's ugly and I don’t like that sort of thing_. Anything. And it hurts a lot because I would rather hear him scream than deal with his silence.

“I-ah...” I bite my lips, feeling a damn tear trickle down the corner of my eye. I clear my throat, then. “I'll be in the room with the boys. See you down there Jinyoung hyung”.

— ₪ —

“...how many times will I have to ask you to be quiet?” Somin, one of the makeup staff, asked for the fifth time when I moved in the chair. I searched my eyes while she spread some concealer on my face. “Haven't you been sleeping again?”

I shook my head and I heard her sigh. I stretched my arm so could see my phone screen while she was finishing my makeup. We were going to do a live with the fans about the new comeback and after filming, we would go to the dance studio.

“Yugyeom?” I heard Jinyoung's voice before hearing the door open, at the very moment, Somin released me, asking me to call Bambam.

I looked at him.

“Ah Jinyoung-ah, are you doing makeup today too?”

“Ah-”

“You should do makeup hyung.” I said with a fake smile. “Now you have an image to look out, actor Park Jinyoung cannot appear on a live without at least foundation, can you?”

“Come, sit here. Bambam can come later.” Somin noona smiled happily because Jinyoung always refused to do something when we had live, we usually used vlive filter.

“I'll see you later hyung”.

“Yugyeom!” Jinyoung called me. “It's just that I wanted to... talk to you. I can do makeup after Bambam and we have some time bef-”

“Sorry hyung but I need to call my mom right now.” I lied with a smile because I knew what Jinyoung wanted to talk about and I wasn't ready to listen. I didn't want to know how much I was wrong, I didn't want to see him looking at me the way he looked at me when I insisted on kissing him for believing I was having a dream. No. I wasn't ready for that kind of conversation right now. “Need to go. Bye”.

— ₪ —

“How is everyone feeling about our comeback?” Youngjae asked, look at Mark, and I look back at him and try to look at Jackson and Jinyoung.

“How do you feel now that we’re just one day from the comeback?” I ask.

“JACKSON!” Mark shout, ask him to answer the question.

“Ah…” Jackson hyung mumble. “The person on my right… _is curious_”.

The boys laughed because Jackson had used the wrong verb to refer to Jinyoung, who was on his side and replied to the same question, hoping the Chinese would answer. I came back to face the camera, hoping they'd stop talking to each other.

“Jackson and Jinyoung’s talk show…” I say with a smile to Mark, ironic, hoping the live end soon. But I knew it was important that we were doing it because our fans were the most important part of our careers, so I just tried to ignore them... to ignore Jinyoung and began to speak excitedly because I was happy for being with my members and for we will be close to our comeback.

We laughed when we talked about our expectations about the comeback, and then we started the spoilers show. The music that Jaebeom hyung had taken in the papers had just passed and I heard Mark say:

“The couple over there?” he calls passing the glass box to them. I bit my cheeks. “Here... Jackson”.

Mark's eyes came against mine at the same instant, and I touched my chin without knowing why he was staring at me. I ignored him and followed the box, which Jackson caught taking a paper.

“I am sorry.” Jackson says.

“I was looking at the album.” Jinyoung completed, explaining why they were both so concentrated while everyone else talked to each other.

From there, I devoted myself to enjoying the live with my best friends, to amuse our fans and talk about the only subject I was interested in at that moment: our comeback.

Jaebeom and Bambam hyung were the most exciting ones with the spoilers, always screaming and making everyone laugh, which made me more relieved and focused. Mark, on the other hand, seemed impatient by my side, always stirring his legs, staring at me even when he was talking to others and laughing. I was beginning to get annoyed.

I kept talking to everyone, quoting Jackson and Jinyoung whenever they had something to say about the comeback and laughing at the things they did together, after all, they were always funny.

We were really having fun and I, like everyone else, hoped the fans would be enjoying it as much as we did because it was a long time ago that we didn't get the seven of us together and laughed as much as we were laughing.

When we’re almost at the end of live, Mark asked me to make three major parts of the dance of our main track, Eclipse, and I thought for a moment before I got up showing just one step. Bambam shouted:

“That's all! Stop. Go back to your seat”.

"Hey. Why are you stopping me?” I asked listening to Youngjae and Jaebeom laugh.

“Do it until the baam baam baam…” Youngjae asked, make sounds with his mouth while I dance. We laughed and I put my hand on my head, sitting down.

“Yugyeom-ah, do it again... I'll just sing.” Jinyoung says and I stood up making the same move while he sang. At that moment, Jackson went back to the couch talking that he could give a spoiler, making fun and making everyone laugh while dancing making funny sounds. He’s such an idiot. I just love it when he’s happy that way.

After much laughter and shouting, we finished our live saying ‘goodbye ahgase’. I smile and wave to the camera until noona says ‘it’s over’. We scream and talk non-stop to each other.

“All right, all right! We have to go to the dance studio” Jaebeom hyung said putting his tea on the table while one of the staff collected the other cups. “We're going to take a 30min break to rest, and then we start practicing. This is okay for everyone?”

"_Ne_.” I replied with the others. “Bambam hyung?” I called. “I'm going to warm up now. Are you going with me or going to rest?”

“Uhm…” he thought for a moment. “I’m going with you.” he replied handing over Jaebeom cap. “See you there hyung?”

“Uhu.” Jaebeom replay with a smile. I look at them and narrow my eyes. Bambam smiled from ear to ear and nodded, handing me a bottle of water. “I see you there”.

“Come Gyeom-ah…” he said pulling me out of the room while Jaebeom kept his eyes on us. When Bambam released me, I ask curiously:

“What’s going on?”

“Huh?” he mutated without taking his eyes off the phone.

“Jaebeom hyung and you?”

“What about us?”

“Yeah. This ‘us’”. I say without actually asking what I wanted to know. He threw me a confused look. “You two were very close in today's live, hyung. Laughing, whispers-talks... flirting”.

“We weren't flirting!” he said defensive, which made me think I was really right about this. He looks serious at me. “We weren’t”.

“No?” I asked again. “Because it looked exactly like this…”

“Fuck you, Gyeom…” Bambam roll his eyes. “You’re imagining things”.

“You think so?” I smiled defiantly. “Uhm… maybe I have to watch live to be sure about this, you know? Yeah, I’ll watch this again… with Mark”.

He stopped walking.

He opens his mouth to say something but he doesn’t say anything, he just passes me and called the elevator. I stared at him until we entered the elevator, and Bambam breathed deeply.

“Can you stop staring at me?” he asked angrily. “I already said it's nothing, okay? He's just... Like, helping me deal with a few things”.

“Things your best friend can't know?”

“Yugyeom...” Bambam sighed. I've crossed my arms. “Look, Jaeb-”

“Gyeomie, hold the door!” we heard Jackson cried running toward the elevator, and I put my hand on the sensor to wait for him and Jinyoung. The two laughed and the Chinese looked at me with a smile. “Thanks”.

“Welcome hyung.” I accidentally said, staring at Jinyoung who even seemed to care about my presence in the elevator. Jackson turned to me with a funny smile on his face.

"Is everything okay?” The Chinese asked. “Yugyeom?” He called again, making me look at him. “You can release the sensor now”.

I blinked and move my hand from the sensor, seeing the door close.

Bambam poked me asking what’s happen and I shrugged, turning to him while Jackson came back to talk warmly with Jinyoung.

I felt ashamed for many reasons. For having spent all this time pretending it was normal to be daydreaming about one of my best friends, for having continued reading those things after almost being caught by him at the airport... I felt ashamed to have attacked him thinking I was dreaming. It was embarrassing to be in the same place as him.

I was the first to leave when the door opened, pushing Jackson and listening to Bambam yelling my name.

I walked fast into the dance room and went towards the computer to occupy the mind and eyes. I heard them talking while I was looking for a song to warm myself, I heard them laughing... I heard Jinyoung.

It was embarrassing and I wanted to die every time I heard him laugh or talk.

“How long will you take to choose a song?” I heard Bambam ask impatiently. “Jaebeom will make us warm up twice if he arrives and we are thrown on the couch”.

I shook my head, putting Eclipse.

“Can we do Cherry Bomb after Eclipse?” Jackson ask. “It’s just warm-up from now…” I nod and I squeezed the cap into my head, going in the middle of the room. Jackson and I stretched out until our bodies were relaxed and started doing the choreography while Bambam and Jinyoung talk, until at some point they decided to join Jackson and we began to make fun with Jinyoung while we were doing Eclipse choreography.

After three of our songs, Bambam ran to the computer and put the Bomb Bomb from the Kard, which made Jackson scream and pull me to do the chorus choreography with him.

“_Take it fast or take it slow_…” Bambam yell the lyrics while we danced… The only thing that kept me quiet when my head was full was dancing, creating new choreography and wasting hours in the rehearsal room without worrying about the rest of the world. Maybe that's why I didn't even realize that the others were already in the dance studio, or that I didn't realize Jinyoung’s look through his reflection in the mirror.

“Cherry Bomb, Cherry Bomb…!” Jackson yells to Mark and runs from Jaebeom, pulling him onto the dance floor. “Let’s do it hyung”.

Jaebeom complained but Bambam joined us in the middle of the room and he laughed, accompanying our footsteps when the music began to play. Mark and Youngjae also got join us, laughing and screwing up everything step they had to miss in the choreography because it was more fun that way.

After much confusion and laughter, Jaebeom made all of us return to the focus of that day: rehearsing the choreography of our comeback. So we drank some water, took a little breath and went back to the middle of the room as soon as our choreographer screamed to us get ready.

“Yeah!! This is what I call a fucking masterpiece.” our dance instructor cried clapping harder. It was the end of the day and we were all sweaty and exhausted. Bambam and Mark threw themselves on the floor, breathing deep and I put my hands on my knees. “You guys were great today. Tomorrow we’ll only pass a few details and you can rest before the comeback...” He said gladly. “Get some rest now”.

“Thank you!” we screamed in unison when he left the room. We've been thrown into the room for a long time, catching our breath: “I'm going to order dinner at home...” I heard Mark say. “Anyone want to have dinner?”

“Yeah.” Jaebeom and Youngjae confirmed, then Bambam.

“Is it okay if I go later?” I asked putting on the mask after wiping the sweat from my face. “I want to correct some steps”.

“Don't you think you've done too much for today?” Jinyoung asked.

I move my shoulders, still feeling my breath missing.

He kept his eyes on me for a long time.

“I’ll drive him later, hyung”.

“No need!” I screamed unintentionally, squeezing my lips, as I perceived the astonished glances. “I can drive myself home hyung, no need to waste your time with this”.

“It does not wash my time.” Jinyoung replied. “I want to correct some steps too... you can help me”.

“But hyung-”

“No buts.” Jaebeom cut me, taking his backpack. “We go now and you two go later. Jinyoung, don't let him push too hard okay?”

Jinyoung smiled at me:

“Of course hyung. I will make sure that it doesn’t push too much...”

I looked in the opposite direction to him, to Mark who cast me a curious glance and smiled behind the mask.

I bit my tongue and shook my fingers, watching them go with reminders so that we wouldn't train for many hours and then we'd just have dinner at Mark's house. When the room was silent because neither of us seemed to want to say anything, I whispered deeply and walked to the computer:

“Do The Eve from Exo.” Jinyoung mutated from where he was. I looked over my shoulder and lifted an eyebrow. “What?”

“I thought you needed to fix a few steps?”

“I can do this after watching you dance The Eve”.

“No, thank you.” I reply mad, returning to face the computer. I opened the folder with our songs and put Eclipse to play but Jinyoung didn’t move and I was obliged to ignore his gaze on me while I trying to correct my step the way I want to make it better. I kept my eyes fixed on my reflection in the mirror until I lost my temper because he kept staring at me. “What do you want?” I asked over the loud music. “You're not going to practice your fucking step?”

He smiled from ear to ear and I didn't know what it meant:

“What?!” I asked again, impatient. “What do you want?”

“I already said what I want”.

I have crossed my arms. I knew Jinyoung could be a stubborn person when he wanted, but so did I. I moved around the room and changed the music, looking for something except the one he wanted.

Regular NCT 127 started playing and I pressed the cap on my head, moving my body to the rhythm of the introduction of the song.

I passed my hand over my head, moving my hips and shaking my shoulders. It was one of the songs that Bambam and I used to warm up when the others were too busy doing other things, so it was a choreography that I felt really comfortable to do.

_I like shining, you be lying_  
_I be grinding, you waste time_  
_ know you wanna roll with me_  
_ ‘cause you know I put it dow_n

I put my hands on the hip, moving my feet’s and shoulders without really realize that I really was enjoying dancing another song in front of him, perhaps because I felt Jinyoung’s eyes watching me without leaving me for even an instant and think, for a short moment, about some of my dirty dreams and for some reason I fell warm.

And to me, the most confusing part for that night wasn’t Jinyoung stay with me in the studio or dancing that song, but the fact that he decided to do it behind me.

I felt his hand on my waist first and then his breath in my neck before I shrinking my shoulder with the shock and turning around to face him. I was panting, sweaty and hot and Jinyoung seemed to realize all this very clearly, worse than that, he seemed certain of what he was doing because I watched him come to me and hold me against the mirror before grabbing my face and kissing me.

Moaning inside his mouth was involuntary, something I didn’t know that my body could do against my will until that moment.

His mouth in mine was so warm that I thought I had a fever again and that I was hallucinating because my whole body looked soft and I almost fell. Jinyoung grabbed me with by the hip, making me groan again when I felt his body rub in mine and his tongue gets into my mouth.

I was so overwhelmed that I felt my cheeks wet only after feeling his tongue lick my lower lip and then my cheek before he kisses me again desperately. I was crying. I was fucking crying while he kisses me. _Oh God!_

I broke the kiss, forcing my feet to get me out of his grip. I put my hand in my mouth and I look at him, aware that I wasn't hallucinating.

Even worse... Aware that Jinyoung had taken the initiative to kiss me.

“I-this... Why...” I tried to say. He took a step towards me and I took a step back, raising my hand to make him stop. “There is no fun in this shit hyung. That's not funny!” I said without realizing how shaky my voice was. He looked at me confused and denied it with his head. “You cannot play with me like this.” I screamed rubbing my hand where the tears and his saliva had wet my cheeks. Jinyoung opened his mouth to say something. “Fuck you Jinyoung…! I kissed you by mistake and you think that… I don't know, do the same to humiliate me as nice? To make me remember the shit I did? Screw you Jinyoung!”

“No... Yugyeom!”

“You have no right to do this to me!” I said loud enough to make him understand. “I know that what I did was wrong okay? I told you, I explained that I had a fever that day and had a strange dream. It wasn't, oh fuck I didn't want to kiss you, okay? It was a mistake and I already apologized for it, so...” I sighed containing a hiccup. “Can't you just forgive me and forget it? Did you really have to mess with me that way?”

Jinyoung kept silent, he just looked at me as if he didn't know what he was supposed to do or say. I laughed sad about myself and I founded.

“I see you in Mark’s hyung place”.

**\- TWO –**

I was sitting in Mark’s balcony with a glass of orange juice in my hand while the others talked in the live room and laughed nonstop.

I didn't even have a corner of my mind that wasn't making me think about what had happened in the dance studio. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Park Jinyoung had really kissed me. Even if the motive was bad... He'd kissed me.

I could never imagine that it was really anything possible, having him kissing me. What had happened at Mark's house a few months ago couldn’t count as an achievement because I was asleep, even remembered all the details vividly, but... I could feel the taste of his lips on the tip of my tongue if I struggled a little, I could feel my skin burning by the remembrance of his hands on me.

I sigh deeply, reminding myself that it was payback for what I had done. _He was joking Yugyeom, you know how Jinyoung hyung can be competitive. He loves to payback. It was a joke, do not let this mess with your mind_. I thought of drinking some juice.

I moved my eyes to the side when I heard laughter coming from the other side of the balcony. A pilaster divided our presences into that space, so Jaebeom and Bambam didn’t see me there when they get in, whispering something to each other:

“_Have you lost your mind?”_ I heard Bambam ask. “_What if one of the boys resolves to appear here? I don’t want to draw attention to me now hyung, our comeback is in a few hours...”_

“_You worry too much_.” Jaebeom complained about making Bambam take a deep breath. I heard Jaebeom laugh and whisper something I did not understand before saying. “_I just want a kiss…”_

I almost knocked down the glass, just a little liquid fell on my pants and I put my hand in my mouth to prevent any reaction. Bambam laughed.

I couldn’t see them but knew my best friend was flirting. He always laughed that way when he was flirting.

I lean a little to try to see them, Jaebeom was in front of Bambam, his elbows were scratching the glass of the balcony and Bambam was in front of him with his arms crossed. Jaebeom smiled at him and pulled him by the shirt, making Bambam turn his eyes and lean to kiss the elder.

I knew I wasn't imagining things!

They were really together... Not that Jaebeom was no longer close to Bambam, he was close to all of us, but from time to here, they were a little too glued together. It was obvious that something like that was happening... wait. I mean, Jaebeom hyung was gay?

I never doubted about Bambam, we were close enough for him to tell me that sort of thing, but Jaebeom? Jaebeom never made anything clear.

I watched Jaebeom tighten Bambam against his body and my best friend moan, which made me open my mouth in surprise. I didn't know what was really going on but they seemed to be very, very close.

I don't know why, but suddenly I felt sad.

Jaebeom and Bambam were together.

_Shit_. They were together and all I wanted was to be able to deal with the fact that I was envious because I also wanted to have... Someone. I wish I had someone. It didn't have to be Jinyoung, what I felt for him was just a crush, but I also wanted someone to kiss me that way.

I sigh loudly.

“_Who's there?”_ I heard Bambam ask frightened. I stuck my back on the wall and closed my eyes. “_Who is there?”_

“_There is no one here, love_.” Jaebeom laughed.

“_But I heard something..._”

“_You're imagining things_.” he said firmly. “_The boys are in the live room. Stop looking for trouble where it doesn't exist, they're not going to find out, okay? _“ Jaebeom said and I heard a kiss sound. “_Let's go inside_”.

“_Uhu. If you say so…”_

I went back to breathing as soon as they left the balcony. I continued there for a long time looking at the night and the city, thinking about how they should have gotten to that level of intimacy. Jaebeom had called Bambam ‘love’. The word had come out so graciously and kindly... I squeezed my lips and I whispered deeply. I was happy for Bambam, he always said he would never find someone who would love him for who he was and... Well, he had Jaebeom, who sounded kind enough to make him feel loved the way he deserved.

I turned to face the wall and put my forehead on it.

I hated my life.

I was happy with my best friend and I was jealous at the same time.

“Aish!” I groan, squeezing the glass in my hand. I shouldn't be so annoyed before the comeback, I knew it would hurt my muscles, but now I couldn't stop feeling like an idiot for finally realizing that _yes_, I wanted that kind of thing in my life too. I wanted to stop dreaming and have a relationship with someone. “Aish. Why the fu-”

I shut up the moment I heard the music echoing from the inside:

_I like shining, you be lying_  
I be grinding, you waste time  
know you wanna roll with me  
‘cause you know I put it down

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I yelled at everyone to look at me. I wasn't drunk, sometimes I'd get too excited and louder than usual when I was drunk, but this time it wasn't alcohol that was making me so noisy is that damn song. “Why are you still doing this?”

“Yugyeom…?” I heard Bambam call me, worried. “Do you do-”

“Can someone, for Jesus fucking Crist's sake, take turn this fucking song off?” I asked ignoring his voice. But nobody said anything, so I looked for the sound and went towards it. “Okay, I turn it off myself”.

“Yugyeom!” Jaebeom yelled at me. “What are you doing?”

“Putting an end to this!” I screamed impatient, fiddling on the radio before listening to Mark and Jackson yelling with us, saying we were acting like two idiots. Jaebeom held me by the wrist saying I should calm down. “Should I calm down? This asshole who should stop messing with me needs to calm down...” I said without thinking, pointing to Jinyoung in the midst of them. “Why are you doing this? Huh? I said I am sorry!”

“But I-”

“Can you please leave me alone?” I yelled at him, getting rid of Jaebeom. “Or would you like better if I force you to leave me alone Jinyoung? Because I can't fucking do-”

“Ya!” Mark cried out making me shut up and hold my breath. I looked at him scared. It was hard to get him out of the way, but when that happened, it was really ugly. He stared at me. “You. Stop yelling and make a show. What are you talking about? It was Youngjae who chose this fucking song.” he explained visibly irritated. "And you,” Mark said pointing to Jinyoung. “What did you do to make him act that way? What's he talking about?”

“What? But ah... I-” Jinyoung looked at me without knowing what to say. I rolled my eyes. “Yugyeom?”

“I’m leaving!”

“No, you won't!” Jackson says coming after me when I crossed the room. Jaebeom, Mark, and Youngjae did the same. “You can't go out like that Gyeom-ah. Before you need to calm down and talk to us... Please?”

“No. I want to go home.” I said seriously. “The comeback is tomorrow, I am tired and need to sleep.” I wasn't tired, but I would rather end that night. “We talk tomorrow...”

“I am sorry!” Jinyoung shouted from where he was, his eyes seemed bigger than normal. Bambam looked confused. I looked at him confused. Jinyoung sighed. “It wasn’t to mess with you, I swear! It was just... I am sorry Gyeom-ah. I didn't want to leave things that way, I thought would you understand me…? I don’t know”.

“You...” I laughed without humor. “Did you think it would be good for me?” I shouted pointing at myself. He could only be kidding. “Go screw yourself Jinyoung”.

“Wow!” Youngjae says surprised. “Calm down. This is going too far”.

“I agree with Youngjae hyung” Bambam whispered. “You two... you guys had a fight, is that it? Did something happen at the studio? Please, guys, you can't fight like that, please”.

I whispered. _Shit_.

I had done shit again.

I was so annoyed by the fact that I was jealous of my best friend's boyfriend that I freaked out because someone kissed me... Because he thought it would be good for me. And even if it was hurting, they were right, I couldn't fight with Jinyoung that way... We had too much history for me to get agitated because of a damn... Kiss. I whispered.

“He does something that annoying me.” I said squeaking my teeth. Jinyoung’s shoulders seemed to relax. “He said that he heard Jaebeom hyung saying that they would take me out of the group after this comeback because it wasn’t working anymore.” I lied and saw him join his eyebrows. “You know how I am with this... and this song was playing the time he messes with me, I kind of freaked out even though it was a joke”.

“Oh Yugyeom” Bambam whispered. “You know this could never happen”.

“And you...” Mark crossed his arms. “Frankly Jinyoung! Hadn't we agreed not to do that anymore? Last time he cried for a couple of days dude, It's not funny anymore”.

Jinyoung opened his mouth but closed again with a sigh.

“I am sorry.” he said shrug. “I wasn’t thinking... I just wanted to mess with him for not having watched my drama…” Jinyoung explained using another lie. “I'm sorry Yugyeom”.

“You should be.” Jackson complained. “Don’t do this with our Gyeomie again, Park gae”.

“Yeah, I'm sorry...”

“All right. Everybody fuck something in life.” Youngjae tried to soften the tension. “We can just forget about this okay? Let’s make peace here”.

I shook Jinyoung's hand when Youngjae told us to make peace and I whispered cranky, saying I needed to go home anyway. They weren’t happy at first, but I managed to convince them that everything was fine now and that I was just needing to sleep, that I already discharged all the rage and that soon, soon I would forget everything.

Jaebeom made me promise to call when I got home and Bambam almost cried for me let him sleep in my apartment, however, I would rather be alone since I knew that my friend wouldn’t be home — since he was taking a trip.

I needed a bath to get all those sensations out of my body.

There had been many things going on in that simple day and all I wanted to do was forget _him_ forever. I rubbed my hair and closed my eyes feeling the water washing my skin while trying not to think about anything that reminded me of Jinyoung and his wet lips. 

I whispered frustrated.

It was sad. Everything that had happened these last few days was sad and I was tired of everything. I knew that at the end of the day Jinyoung had kissed me back as a provocation and that was my fault, I was the one who had kissed him first, and it was me who had begun with that nonsense of always repay the provocations.

But it was still sad because thanks to my stupidity it was harder to ignore the latent sensation in my chest every time I ended up thinking about Park Jinyoung. Before, when I just read and imagined things, it was easy to look at him and act as if everything was perfectly fine. Now, the only thing that bothered me the most was being in the same place as him because all I could think about was how warm and soft his lips were.

It was sad, frustrating and I wanted to die because of it.

I grasp turning off the shower and taking the towel. I wrapped myself in the waist and went down to the kitchen, knowing that the floor would be wet and that I would probably be too lazy to clean up afterward, before arriving in the kitchen. I needed to eat, sleep and forget.

I searched for something in the fridge to eat, but before I could sit and enjoy the pie that Jackson had bought me, I was attracted by the sound of the doorbell. I whispered impatiently because I didn’t want to be disturbed and had the slight impression that Bambam hadn’t listened to me and was at my doorstep at that very moment.

“Yes?”

“_Can I come in?”_

I opened my mouth unwittingly, confused. _Why he’s here?_ I activated the front camera and stared at Jinyoung's image on the screen, incapable of direct reasoning. He rang the doorbell again:

“H-ah... Hyung, what do you want?”

“_Can I come in?"_ Jinyoung asked again. I whispered putting my forehead on the door, looking at his image. “_Please? I need to talk to you, Yugyeom..._ “ I saw him biting his lips and sighing. “_Please?”_

_You'll regret it if you do it_. I thought. _You're going to end up fighting again, things are going to get really ugly and everything's going to blow up because of you. Just tell him to go away and-_

“_Gyeomie...” _Jinyoung's voice interrupted my thoughts. He seemed upset by the camera. I saw him touching the wall, near the door and singing deeply. “_How did you find out you liked boys? I mean... was it hard?_” he asked me. I sallow my saliva, because I didn't really want to hear him laugh about it. It was humiliating enough that I kissed him, didn't need his pity about' me being gay in Korea because ‘oh Korean is a hard country for a gay person’, I've heard that enough. I opened my mouth to send him away when Jinyoung spoke again. “_It was difficult for me, extremely difficult_”.

I widen my eyes.

What?

“_I mean, can you imagine me with a guy?” _he laughed at himself. I knew that because I used to do the same thing when I realized that I liked men and not women in a society like the one I lived in. “_I've always liked ' man' things, you know? At least in childhood. When I was younger, I liked these things more agitated, football, play videogame... talk about girls and kinds of stuff. I really liked it all, but... then I changed you know?” _he said more to him than to me. “_I get calmer. Maybe because I started getting older and more responsible? Or maybe because I finally understand what makes me so nervous about life…”_ Jinyoung says. He hesitant for a long minute and start to talk again. “_And also because of you_”.

I froze.

What the hell?

“_Fuck. I was aware all the time about how much it bothered me in my childhood, why I could never feel as excited as my friends when we talked about girls, and I was okay with it... I knew the kind of career I wanted to, and I was fine with the fact that I couldn’t have anyone... until I met you_”.

WHAT THE FUCK HE IS TALKING ABOUT?

“_I met you and I change. Again.”_ Jinyoung rang the bell. “_Of course it wasn’t in the first years, we’re too young, especially you but I started to see you little by little, while we grew up together and I became more and more aware of what I wanted… about how I want_”.

His silence made me bite my lower lip.

What was that? Was he gay?

What?

It wasn’t possible. That was Park Jinyoung, the least gay person I'd ever met in my life. It wasn’t possible that he was gay all this time and I didn’t realize it. It was impossible... right? He was probably messing with me.

I shook my head.

“Go away Jinyoung hyung!” I said seriously this time, wanting to end the game. “You've won, you've shown me your point, it's annoying to have someone on your foot like a shadow, right? I get it, you don’t have to go on with this stupid joke…” I said hurriedly because I don’t want him to know that I was hurt. “Go, please”.

I just wanted to forget. Back to the day I kissed him and stop me from doing that, tell myself 'It's stupid, you'll be sorry because this is not a dream and you’ll not feel the same once you realize the stupidity you made'.

I wanted to forget.

**Forget.**

_"How can I leave now that I know you feel the same?"_ Jinyoung asked to me. He looked apprehensive, eager for something. I raised my eyebrows. “_Yugyeom, please let me in. I can explain everything, let's talk”._

“I don’t want to talk!” I shouted. “That's not funny, Jinyoung, so-”.

“_You can ask Jaebeom hyung_.” he cut me off in a hurry as if he needed to make me understand what he was trying to tell. It was impossible. “_Call him now, he'll know how to tell you everything you want to know, call him Yugyeom if you don’t believe me, call him_”.

I sighed impatiently, incredulous at his insistence.

Jinyoung was always a competitive person, but not to the point of deceiving me to prove that he had more power than I did. I sighed and gritted my teeth... if I called, would Jaebeom tell me anything? He would probably laugh and say it was impossible, that Jinyoung was joking with me. It was impossible, but I would do anything to get him out of my door, to push him away and end with that joke.

“Alright!” I said quietly, without taking my finger off the intercom. He breathes. “But after he denies it, you're leaving me alone and you're not going to talk about it any more okay?”

“_I'll do whatever you say_.” Jinyoung nodded from the other side of the door, staring at the camera in my driveway. “_But if he confirms... will you let me in?”_

I laughed sarcastically. We knew he wouldn’t.

I called Jaebeom hyung, who answered in a tired voice:

“_Gyeomie? Has anything happened?”_

“Ah. Hi, hyung.” I whisper without knowing how to ask that, looking at Jinyoung's image on the viewfinder of the incoming camera. He bit his mouth and I could see his lips smile involuntarily. “Jinyoung hyung... does he like me?”

There was a long silence.

I breathed in relief.

“I knew it!” I said with a smile, because that was finally over, and I could finally forget. “He's pathetic. I don’t believe he took it so serious-”

“_Yes_.” Jaebeom said from the other side, seriously. I shook my head, saying it wasn’t funny. “_He is with you? In your place?”_

“Ah… yeah…”

Jaebeom laughed, looked pleased, relieved:

“_Fucking finally!”_ he said, releasing a large air bubble. “_I couldn’t bear hearing him cry over you again, about not being able to see you with another person... thank God Gyeomie, because of Jinyoung-ah-_”

“It cannot be possible hyung!” I tried to complete it for him, but Jaebeom laughed again. I heard someone ask what was going on and for a moment, I wondered if he was with Bambam. I felt my stomach hurt. Jaebeom and Bambam were together... it was something that I thought was impossible, but what was happening. I looked at the screen on the wall. _No. No._ “Hyung... how can this be possible? No. I refuse to ac-”

“_Ya!”_ Jaebeom stopped me. “_Can you please at least try to listen to me here? I know it is hard, I mean its Park Jinyoung, right? The coldest person, who always plays with sarcasm and acts as if he didn’t care about half the universe in his personal life, but he's not all that_.” he says. Oh my fuck God. They just had to be kidding with me fucking face. That not fucking possible. “_I know him almost my whole life and he never hid from me that he liked boys and, well… I need to say you something, that I cannot say that I don’t have a finger at the fact that he never showed anything before.” _I feel angry for non-reason when Jaebeom says that, but I wait until he talks again._ “When Jinyoung began to realize that he likes you… I said that it was too risky to tell you something_, _that he couldn’t be with you because we’re a team and our work was more important than a boy but...fuck. Sorry Gyeom, that time I was so dumb and blind, but time pass and he never let go of you and… how could I keep saying no to his fucking feelings about you?”_

I leaned against the wall, feeling my head spin completely with everything Jaebeom was saying at that moment. It was so cruel, the fact that maybe Jinyoung had always liked me and that Jaebeom make him keep secret for the good of the group, and it was so scary that it made me shake from head to toe. I pressed my fingers in my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to ignore the urge to cry.

“_Gyeom?”_

I looked up, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to think.

Should I tell Jaebeom something? Shouting about him made Jinyoung keep silent while I pretended for years that I had never had a crush on him? That I kept pretending that this crush had returned because of a silly tale that I ended up reading about us?

I should cry and say that Jaebeom was a complete hypocrite for asking Jinyoung that while he was sleeping with Bambam under our noses?

Or should I just cry over the fact that I'd been an idiot for all those years and never risked talking to Jinyoung about my feelings?

_Oh my God_. Jinyoung should be more confused than I am now, he should be suffering as much as I was... so why couldn’t I just leave my stubborn aside and open the fucking door?

“I cannot believe this.” I whispered against the phone, listening to Jaebeom take a deep breath. “I'm sorry, I really... I really wanted to, but I cannot and I do not think you und-”

“_I understand perfectly.” _Jaebeom stopped me. “_You kissed him, he kissed you. Things got weird_.” I opened my mouth. Of course Jinyoung had told Jaebeom. “_He's my best friend for years Yugyeom, of course, he would tell me,_” the elder said as if he could read my thoughts. “_And_ _can I be honest?_”

“About what?”

“_About you guys…_” he replied firmly. I made a noise for him to continue. “_I think the two of you have wasted too much time being afraid to take what you feel for each other. Jinyoung isn’t guilt for never said anything this is all mine, you can hate me for it and I understand perfectly Yugyeom, but can you just try to listen to him?_” he asked. “_Will you even waste more time because your head is too stubborn to accept the fact that yes, Park Jinyoung likes you? Yugyeom...” _Jaebeom whispered my name like a prayer. “_Don’t waste any more time. Do not keep him waiting for more for you. You’ll regret later. Trust me... talk to him_”.

Park Jinyoung's eyes looked bigger and red when I opened the door, squeezing the phone to my ear when I told Jaebeom that it was okay, I would try to talk to the older man for the good of the group or something like this.

I hung up the call and sighed, keeping my eyes on him, who opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. He was probably scaring about everything now, more than me.

“Are you coming in soon?”

Jinyoung shook his head hurriedly:

“Yes. Yes. Please!” I turned my back on him and walked into the living room, saying that he could feel at home that I needed clothes before I could actually hear him or scream at him. Jinyoung pursed his lips in an ugly face. “Okay, yeah… I'll wait”.

I remembered what Jaebeom said and turned around:

“I promise I’ll not leave you waiting too long”.

I watched his face grow a little more hopeful and I sighed in confusion at that expression. It was new to me, to see Jinyoung looking so hopeful about something that might once have sounded so irrelevant.

I ran my hand through my hair and walked up the stairs thinking about it all. In Jaebeom's words, in the kiss, Jinyoung had given me of his own free will in the dance studio. I thought and thought so much that I ended up wasting a long time looking for something to wear when I came down again, Jinyoung was impatient in the live room:

“Sorry. I took too long”.

“No. You don’t.” he lied. He was good at lying, this is the way he was such a good actor. I sighed and put the phone back in my pocket, leaving my hands there as I waited. He looked at me for a long moment, as if he needed a moment to compose himself and when he spoke again, I wanted to die. “I like you”.

I closed my fingers inside the pocket, wishing I had something solid to hold on to. I felt my jaw drop.

“I don’t know when it started…” Jinyoung said taking a step closer to me, and I took another back, watching him stop. I wasn’t comfortable with that situation. It wasn’t common to hear him say those three damn words in real life, only in my most secret dreams. “Ah-I-okay. I'll keep my distance from you”.

I shook my head gratefully.

He sighed deeply and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know exactly when it started, okay? It wasn’t like you were not there and suddenly a light shone on you and I started to see you cause you were always by my side Yugyeom.” Jinyoung whispered my name as if it hurt to say it aloud. Probably hurt, because I probably had an angry or unbelievable expression on my face. “You were always there taking care of me. If I had a hard day, it was for your room that I ran because I knew that if you didn’t know what to say, only a smile would make me better about everything.” he said firmly. “I know it's hard to believe after all these years, I know and regret everything I did, how I acted and the hard things I said to you, okay? I know it wasn’t always flowers between us, that I ignored much of what you did kindly for me, but... Yugyeom, can you imagine how it was? What it was like to be your best friend, the favorite hyung and suddenly start to feel my skin burn for the simple fact that you're touching me? I felt bad for years!”

“Sorry for being a bother.” I said sarcastically.

“That's not what I meant!” he yelled upset, making me squeeze my jaw. The older man licked his lips and kept. “Being close to you, hearing your laughter, finding your gaze on me was suffocating because all I wanted was to be able to say 'damn I love you, I love you with all my soul' and I could never do it! Jaebeom hyung always tried to protect us all, he was always worried about me, with the fact that you are younger, of us being public figures and the fact tha-”

“That I am a boy”.

“Huh.” Jinyoung nod bluntly. I rolled my eyes. I had gone through all those fears, but I never needed to hurt anyone in the process. “You know how hard it is. People speculate, release fake news and the world implodes because fans think they want to form a couple in the group, but the truth is they don’t really want it. It's an illusion because most don’t question all the difficulties that exist in a relationship... even more in a homosexual one”.

I bit the corner of my mouth.

I understood what he was saying, I wasn’t a stupid child who couldn’t imagine all the reasons that led him to let Jaebeom say what he should or shouldn’t do. But I couldn’t just pretend it had been right.

Jinyoung could have told me something, even if it wasn’t about me, he might have said that he liked boys, but that I shouldn’t have kissed him. I didn’t need to know the reason, it just needed a bit of understanding between us to get everything back to normal. And he kissed me for granted, being frightened by the possibility of being, I don’t know, anxious about the idea didn’t do me any good.

“Yeah” I said sitting on the sofa. “I understand what you're saying hyung. Living here is difficult, having an idol career is difficult and dating is hard. I agree with all of that, but…” I sighed as I took my hand out of my pocket and passed it through my hair. “But all this doesn’t give you the right to fuck things up like that to me.” I was sincere. “When I kiss you on that day? I wasn’t thinking straight, thought it was all just a dream and I am sorry for that” said firmly, wanting to make him understand that it had been wrong. “But what you did was even more wrong Jinyoung!” I said seriously. “You kiss me to prove something, it was wr-”

“I didn’t kiss you to prove anything!” he replied impatiently. “I know that's what I said, okay? I was terrified and I thought I'd been wrong, that you really hated me and I said I was meant to prove something because I was scared, but it wasn’t the truth. I wouldn’t do that to you, I would never confirm or prove anything to myself using you. Never”.

I looked at him this time, staring into his eyes.

He didn’t seem to be lying.

Jinyoung was good at lying, but that didn’t sound like a lie, his eyes were too sincere for a character. I clenched my jaw aware that if it wasn’t a lie if he hadn’t kissed me to prove something or provoke me, it meant that the kiss had been... something more.

“Then why?”

“I already told you.” Jinyoung laughed softly, almost shyly. He clasped his hands together and bit his lips. “I like you. I have always liked you”.

I closed my eyes for a long moment.

“It's so... Christ, it's so good and so bad to hear that!” I tried to smile because it was really sad to have all those mixed feelings. I wanted to stop being stubborn now. “It's bad because it scares me, Jinyoung. It makes me afraid that you feel something for me, that it's not more a one-sided thing and that I am not dreaming.” I explain, aware that I was being too sincere and could end up hurting myself. “And it's good because... shit, what can I say other than 'I like you too'? Because I don’t know how to put it into words and I don’t think I want it for... not yet”.

Jinyoung looked paralyzed.

His mouth was open.

“Hyung?”

“You like me?” he asked breathlessly, making a chill run through my skin. I had already kissed him, sitting on his lap. He had already pushed me on the wall. What else could I do but admit it? “Do you really?”

I didn’t know if I would regret it... probably yes. When I was upset and something popped up in my mind to remind me that it was all my fault, that I could have ignored the fans talking about us, that could have ignored the links pumping on my screen and that could stop myself from reading when I realized that the content was sexual.

I could have stopped when I dreamed awake about us in the airport bathroom and well after that, months later when I kept dreaming about him and ended up kissing the older one.

Or I could have warned this from the start, telling the sixteen-year-old Yugyeom that it was stupid to have a crush on Jinyoung, that I should look for someone else.

I would probably regret it later, but not now. Now I wanted to stop being stubborn with him. I let my shoulders drop to relief:

“Huh…” I said without taking my eyes off him. “I also like you hyung, I like you a lot”.

**\- THREE –**

I spat the drink over my hand, unable to contain the surprise and shame that was probably leaving my cheeks red.

“What?” I coughed. “Of course not!”

“So you're not even past second base yet?” Bambam asked with a peculiar expression on his face. I blinked my eyes hurriedly, wiping away the dirt I had made at the bar and apologizing to the waiter, who soon smiled and went back to doing his work. I looked at Bambam and asked him to shut up. “What? I cannot be curious about my best friend and his two-month boyfriend who has not passed second base sexual life?”

“He's not my boyfriend... yet. Not officially.” I said confused because it was true. Jinyoung and I hadn’t go official everything because we were 'getting to know each other'. However, I wanted him to be my boyfriend as soon as possible and I knew he was waiting for the right moment because Jaebeom had slipped it to Bambam, of course.

“Yet…” my best friend laughed slapping my shoulder. “Yet you couldn’t get fucked by him right?”

I looked at him, not knowing what to say.

Jinyoung was cautious?

I didn’t know how to answer that and suddenly I was feeling frustrated because we were getting things right between us about two months, Jaebeom had made it clear that Jinyoung intended to ask me officially soon, so why we were still at first base?

I snorted.

“Realizing the despair of really needed to get laid?” Bambam laughed sarcastically. “I feel sorry for you, my dear friend”.

I snorted again.

“Don’t be stupid Bambam, sex isn’t the only thing that matters in a relationship. I don’t care about the fucking second base you know”.

“Not really? So why are you so tense and angry if you are in first-base with your non-boyfriend?” I stared at him angrily. Bambam was an idiot. An idiot who was right. _Shit_. “Poor Gyeomie, all he wants is fell that dick work him open... but all he got was a hot boyfriend that cannot even touch a little lower down on his hip”.

I wanted to scream.

I turned the soju glass and ask for another dose.

I was really drunk when we got home. Bambam had gone to Jaebeom's apartment, and against all his friendly warnings, instead of going to my house I ended up in the dormitory, where Jinyoung was still waiting for moving to his new apartment.

I felt my smile fall apart as he opened the door, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. I felt my mouth dry and, because of the alcohol, I connected our mouths in a shaken and unkempt kiss. Jinyoung held me by the hip, pushing my body against the door to close it with my back.

I felt the way he laughed through the kiss before pulling away.

“What was this?"

“A kiss!” I sang the last letter, smiling with my eyes closed, closing my arms around his neck. Jinyoung laughed again. I stared at his body for a long moment and bit my lip. “Damn, how can you get hot in fucking gray pajamas? Shit hyung...” I said, licking my lips, placing my hand on his abdomen. Jinyoung reacted to my cold touch and laughed ungraciously, pulling away from a little. I glared at him for that. He always walked away when I tried to play somewhere other than his arms, neck, and back. “Hyung…!”

“You're drunk.” he said, changing the subject, approaching to help me walk properly into the bedroom. “Why did you drink so much? Did you go out with Bambam again?”

“Yes.” I murmured, feeling him throw me into bed. I rubbed myself in his blankets and let out a long groan as I smelled his scent on my nose. I really needed to get laid. “Hyung?”

“Yes?” I heard Jinyoung ask from some corner of the room almost dark. “Want something? Water?"

“Want your dick!” I said, leaving no space for him to change the subject. I heard Jinyoung gasp with his own breath and stop moving in the room. I sat up feeling light-headed and smiled. “Hyung, why don’t you just fuck? It's been two months now and-”

“And I will not fuck you”.

“Why?” I cried like a child. “You said you like me, asked me for a chance and now you have to throw me this away?”

Jinyoung laughed.

“I'm not throwing you In any away, I am just...” he looked thoughtful. Jinyoung places a kiss on my cheek. “I am just waiting”.

“For what?” I asked angrily. “Waiting for me to get tired of you?”

Jinyoung's eyes seemed hurt by that. I threw myself into bed again, knowing I was acting badly and wrapped myself in the covers:

“Take off your clothes.” It was all Jinyoung said. He sighed impatiently as I grabbed the deck. “Stop it Yugyeom, you're not a kid anymore, come on... take off your dirty clothes and take a shower”.

“I do not want to!” I complained. “I want you inside of me.” I said as soon as I had access to him, pulling his body towards me. “I want you”.

“Gyeom-ah…”

I don’t know why, but I felt I could burst into tears at any moment. I didn’t give myself the freedom to think about why Jinyoung never let me touch him or why he had never shown me that he wants to have sex. I knew that he liked me, that he had been through a lot and that he was afraid of a lot of things, and knew that he would ask me for being his fucking boyfriend, but... why hadn’t we slept together yet?

I barely felt it when the first tear ran down the corner of my eye:

“Did you realize that wasn’t what you wanted?”

“What?” Jinyoung sounded confused. “What did you say?”

“Did you realize that's not what you want?” I asked again, aware that my voice was shaky and ridiculous. I sobbed, letting go of his neck. “That's it, is not it? You realized you were wrong and you never wanted to date a guy and now you don’t know how to get things done... shit”.

He didn’t say anything.

I refused to look at him, but I had to know. I needed to hear him confirm or I would never stop crying anymore in my life.

“That's it, right? That's why you don’t want to have sex because you probably noticed that you were crazy and that all this is disgusting and-”

The way his mouth shut mine was so fast that I bent into my own words. And it was hard to breathe because that was a new kiss and I couldn’t register everything that was happening so quickly when I wanted to. Jinyoung was kissing me hungrily, biting and sucking my lips until I felt them hurt. Even better than feeling his tongue inside my mouth, the way his lips sucked every corner of flesh he could keep between his teeth was the way his body was rubbing against mine tightly.

He was using so much force that the bed was scraping the floor, making noise. I moaned desperately inside his mouth, feeling my whole body tingle with the feel of his hands on me as he separated my knees, one on either side of his hip, and moved his hip against me again, causing our limbs to scrape in the friction our clothes.

I had to part from the kiss to replay and moan with the sensation because it was something really new to me. He had never done that before.

Jinyoung held my face in place, making me kiss him again as he gripped my thigh tightly and rubbed himself against me. When he decided it was time to stop, even though my whole body was on fire and my cock was beginning to shed pre-cum, he let go of my sore lips and smiled against my mouth, diminishing the intensity of his movements against my cock.

“I love every part of you, every mole on your skin, your smell, your everything... never say that I find your disgusting because nothing about you is disgusting.” Jinyoung said huskily, looking directly into my eyes as he rubbed against me. I opened my mouth at the sensation and moaned softly, hugging his shoulders. It was all too new. The way his voice was hoarser, his hips moving against mine, his cock pressing against me, his heavy breathing, his gaze full of lust. So good. “And if I still haven’t fucked you up, if I haven’t put you on all fours yet, it's because I don’t want to scare you because when I do that... and Yugyeom, I am going to do it for real soon, I am going to fuck you... I’ll make it harder”.

“Harder?” I moaned the word.

“Harder…” he smiled biting my chin. “I am going to fuck you so hard, against whatever surface I find, that you'll regret having acted like that today, having drunk so much and given a show as if you were a spoiled child...” he sobbed 'spoiled' like if it was something to stay in my head. I licked my lips, feeling Jinyoung thrust against me one more time, slow, before stopping and letting a kiss on my lips. “But I'll do it when I want when I am sure you will not be scared... until then Yugyeom, please behave yourself babe”.

He said, getting up. Leaving me hard on his bed.

I raised my body and opened my mouth to protest, to say that I didn’t want to wait, that I wanted him now, but Jinyoung was always bossy:

“Just deal with this and go take a shower…” he said, with a sarcastic smile on his lips. “You know I hate when you lying dirty in my bed”.

**\- FOUR –**

Jinyoung was the kind of person who kept his words. He had made it clear that he would not touch me more intimately until he could _see_ in my eyes that nothing he could do with me could scare me.

So Jinyoung didn't touch me for more than five minutes unless it was in safe places, like arms, belly, back... even on my feet he had already touched! But if in the most sensitive and sexual areas? He didn't take more than five minutes, as if he counted on his head and took his hand away to tease me and I was slowly starting to get desperate, frustrated by any kind of friction that could ease the sexual tension that was slowly eating me.

And as if my suffering wasn't enough, Jinyoung had decided to tell the rest of the group that we were together and now everyone could see when I was frustrated or desperate for his touches. One day Mark and Jackson even made an action in the American's living room of what they thought was my relationship with Jinyoung between four walls.

Of course everyone laughed, even Youngjae who used to be the kindest and sweetest person in the whole universe joked about my frustration, and all Jinyoung had to say to me was 'just ignore what they say love'.

The problem was that I couldn't ignore it, not entirely because I was increasingly bothered by my sexual frustration caused by Park Jinyoung and his constant neglect of me.

So Jinyoung and I had started to fight more and more, perhaps because of my lack of understanding about his ideas and maybe because of his inability to understand that nothing could scare me, but we were fighting more now.

It was our fifth month together and all I had of him was the little I could get through insistence: the image of his red cheeks after fighting my mouth over his skin, his eyes full of lust whenever I dared to say something salient in his ear in front of anyone. Some pictures I took of him sleeping... some fanfic that fans never tired of commenting on Twitter and that always attracted my attention when I was bored.

I had masturbated so much during that time that I could be considered a pro, it was like I was fifteen and discovering the sensation of having an orgasm because always ended up into some bathroom with my hand on my cock, jerking off while I thought how little I could take from Jinyoung and his hot temper to relieve me.

Ah! And as if not touching me wasn't enough, Jinyoung began to imply that I touched myself whenever I could.

Not that I gave a shit about it but Jinyoung always found a way to mess up whenever I tried to sneak into the bathroom or whatever empty space I could find when I was horny. He would call me repeatedly, send someone to look for me, go find me and scold me for it.

It was hopeless!

I had imagined an epic romance, with sex whenever I felt like it, not that tangle of sexual tension and fights. I didn't want to go on like this and I was beginning to wonder if we were right to tell others because now everything was going downhill and maybe it would be better if we just finished it all and took different paths.

I was trying to convince myself that being without Jinyoung was better than being that fucking way. I was sexually frustrated and he was increasingly angry and distant because of my attempts.

Bambam, with whom I shared everything, thought I should step back and understand what Jinyoung was trying to do for us, but it was hard to understand him. It was hard because the truth was that deep down I didn't feel wanted, although he tried to prove countless times that it wasn't about desire, but caution, I couldn't stop thinking about all the fanfic we ended up broken up because he wasn't sure if he wanted to be with me and find a new love. It was scary just to imagine.

We were at the hotel because that was our night off in Sydney. Everyone was enjoying our two break days. Jackson and Mark had gone to visit the Chinese's older brother that night. Bambam, Jaebeom and Youngjae had gone to an amusement park far from downtown, and Jinyoung had taken me out to dinner because he knows how much I love Sydney.

He gave me a necklace that night, said he found it while he was walking with Jackson in the mall, and remembered how much I liked dandelions — but it was a gift because I behaved the way he likes that week and we both knew it very well.

I was lying in our hotel bed, reading something I had found on Twitter while Jinyoung finished his shower so we could watch a movie.

“What are we going to watch?” I asked without taking my eyes off the screen or turning in bed, listening to the bathroom door open. “Bambam hyung said he saw a new movie on Netflix-hyung what are you doing?”

Jinyoung's body weight over mine startled me, forcing me to move my eyes away from the phone screen. A few drops of water fell from his hair on my shoulder as he tried to kiss my neck, making me cringe.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jinyoung sighed, shrugging. “I was in the shower and realized we have a bathtub...” he said giving another kiss on my neck. I wrinkled my nose. “So I thought you could take a bath with me”.

“Aren't you just end with your shower?”

“Yeah sort of…” he pressed a kiss to my shoulder. “But I just thought it would be nice if we could take a bath together.” Jinyoung smirked, make me roll my eyes. “It would be nice, don't you think?”

No. It wouldn't be nice because I would want to push the limits and I was sure he wouldn't let me do that. I denied moving my eyes back to the phone screen, hearing him breathe harshly.

The phone was taken from my hand roughly, his body moved away from me and I turned on the mattress, facing his serious and polite expression. Sometimes Jinyoung annoying me so much.

“Come take a bath with me”.

“I do not want.” I grunted, open my hand to him. “Give me back my phone. You have no right to get my things this-”

“I am asking you to take a bath with me.” Jinyoung says through his teeth, biting the corner of his mouth. He used to bite his mouth when he was really losing his temper and I knew he was getting on his nerves more often now. I nod no. “Why do you have to be such a punk? Can't you hear me once and do what I say?”

“I told you to not call me that!” I said gritting my teeth, getting up. Jinyoung took me by the arm. The look on his face was so desperate as if he wanted to tell me something and didn't know-how. I knew him well enough to say that something was bothering Jinyoung, maybe my annoying behavior now, maybe because Jaebeom had heard something from Bambam and told him about my fears about our thing, but he seemed really bothered. “Okay, hyung. I quick bath and we could go to bed, got it? I want to watch it before bed”.

“It's all I want… a bath.” Jinyoung grinned, dropping my phone on the bed before running after me as I entered the bathroom.

I widened my eyes, turning slowly to face Jinyoung, staring at his smiling expression. Was that why he had taken so long inside the bathroom with the shower on? Was he trying to do another action to make me less stressed about our situation?

“What it this…?” I tried not to laugh because I suddenly felt his arms wrap around me and his cold expression turned into a mix of excitement. It was like watching him watch something that he loves. “Why did you put candles in our bathroom? What if it catches fire?”

“For God's sake Yugyeom…” Jinyoung squeezed me around the waist, rolling his eyes before tiptoeing and pressing his lips over mine. “Can you stop being so boring and let me do something nice for you? I spent a fortune on those candles”.

I laughed through my nose, looking over my shoulder and twirling Jinyoung with me to look. Had he spent half an hour in the bathroom putting candles everywhere to please me?

“It’s smell so good.” I whispered, smiling because the bathroom was really smelling and cozy with all those roses and candles. He made a cheery sound and released me, showing me a heart drawing that would soon disappear into the foggy glass. “You put hard work in this huh”.

Jinyoung shrugged, sitting in the tub and putting his hand into the water. He had foamed for me.

“Are you going to give me a foot massage?” I asked biting my lip and he nodded. I narrow my eyes. Strange. “Have you done something wrong and are trying to buy me with this kind act?”

“Such a punk!” he croaked pulling me through my pants, using the term I hated most. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wet hair, ruffling the strands and hearing him complain as he held my hand before placing his chin on my belly and looking at me with those wonderful brown eyes. _Christ!_ Jinyoung looked so handsome with damp skin and wet hair. I love how his skin turned pink after a hot shower, how his lips were swollen and inviting. I leaned down to kiss his mouth, but he stopped me. “Take off your clothes”.

“No! I want to kiss you”.

“No. Take off your clothes…” Jinyoung asked again and unbuttoning the jeans I had worn all night. I sighed impatiently, unable to control my behavior under his authority looks over me. His brown prey eyes over me as his hands forced the clothing out of my body to make my mouth dry a little. “I want to see you naked”.

I sucked my lip between my teeth, watching Jinyoung shake off my clothes, placing a wet kiss on my lower hipbone and pressing my skin into his soft, warm fingers. I had never seen such admiration on his face, had never felt his lips so close to my cock like that and was unsuccessfully trying to control myself as he touched the back of my thigh, pulling her up and making me put my foot on his knee.

“Take off your shirt.” Jinyoung asked massaging my calf, leaving a kiss on my knee before looking me in the eye again. I didn't know exactly what I'd given in to him to be touching me for so long, but I knew I didn't want him to stop. I swallowed and took off my shirt as he ordered. Jinyoung grinned, climbing his palm over my skin, touching the inside of my thigh until it rose to my hip again. “Did you like my surprise?”

I pursed my lips, feeling his hands on my back as he finished put me on his lap. My feet were in the tub. I hug his neck, nodding at his happy face and leaned in again, wanting to kiss his mouth.

“Hyung…” I whimpered when he walk away and laugh, squeezing my back with my fingertips. “I want a kiss. Kiss me please”.

“After your bath.” Jinyoung answer, kissing my shoulder before standing me up. I narrowed my eyes at him, pouting and holding his hand before entering the hot tub. “Did you like it? The temperature pleasant to you?”

I ran my hands over the foam, nodding with a tight-lipped smile. He placed his chin on the marble of the tub, giving him the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

Jinyoung liked to boss me around, watching me doing his commands always pleased him, maybe he was having one of those days when he needed to take power for himself. Make me behave, make me follow his commands with a smile on my face. However, the things he used to make me do were usually things that pleased me, like that bath. But it was strange that he had decided to please me that night after I pissed him off.

Maybe Bambam had said something to Jaebeom hyung and he had told it to Jinyoung, and maybe that's why he prepared that candle and hot bath surprise for me? I look at him.

“Did someone tell you anything?” I asked in a halftone, receiving a no nod. I bit my cheeks, playing with the foam as he kept his eyes fixed on me. Jinyoung looks so strange right now, that it almost makes quite uncomfortable. “The water smells good...”

“It's pink. Look.” he laughed, ruffling the foam so I could see the color of the water. Jinyoung had probably used one of the bath salts Bambam had given us last month. I laughed sinking my hands into the water. “Lie down for a while, I'll massage your feet”.

“Foot massage? Why you’re so good to me _daddy_?” I teased him, lowering myself in the water. He smiled and sat on the edge of the tub, placing one of my feet on the towel he was using. From that position, I could see his cock. I didn't know if Jinyoung had any idea how much I needed him, if he had any idea that I could see inside the towel he was using to cover himself or if he had any idea how nervous that sight was making me touch him. “Oh this is good hyung”.

I moaned when he pressure a point in my foot, spewing some water out of the sudden act and Jinyoung gripped my leg tighter, making me grab around the tub as he pressed the same point again, harder.

“Hyung…!” I snapped licking my teeth, biting my lower lip as I felt the pressure again. It wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't a good feeling either. The pressure of his toes on my foot made a chill spread through my body, but it hurt a little. “If you do that again, I'll kick your face”.

“If you kick my face Yugyeom…” Jinyoung pressed my foot a little more, harder. “I'll spanking you... _punk_”.

It made me feel good.

Listening to Jinyoung use his low, hoarse tone to tell me threats that we knew he wouldn't carry out, but that always made my cock twisted. I licked my bottom lip and shifted inside the tub, accepting the feel of his little torture on my foot before he tugged at my calf, causing my body to descend further into the tub and my hair getting wet.

I swallowed, breathing harder as his hand was all covered with water, surprising me by touching the inside of my thigh. Jinyoung moved from his seat, placing both hands on me as he pulled my boxer out.

“Hyung?” I asked confused, lifting my hip to give him access. The piece fell to the floor wetting the entire floor and Jinyoung took off his towel making my jaw drop. It was the first time I was seeing him completely naked in front of me. “Hyung… what are you doing?” I asked feeling my heart speed up as he moved into the tub with difficulty, getting behind me and wrapping both legs around my body. I could feel his cock in my back. “Hyung…”

Jinyoung kissed my shoulder, my neck, my cheeks and put his hand in my dick. He jerks me hard, firmly as he held me in place and whispered in my ear how beautiful I sounded to him at that moment. I felt my cheeks heat up, the sensation of pleasure spreading and the orgasm slowly forming inside me, as a warning that I was desperate and couldn't stand it for long.

He sucked the skin of my neck hard, making me moan and shrink against him. I held on to the icy marble, smiling with my eyes closed as his hand drove me insane. However, Jinyoung stopped suddenly.

“Gyeom-ah, do you remember when I said that one day I would fuck you?” Jinyoung whispered against my ear, rubbing his hands on my belly and down to my groin. I parted my lips and leaned forward, surprised by the feel of his hand on me again. “Do you still remember my words?”

I swallowed and closed my eyes, tightening my lips as I felt his fingers close on my cock and massage the entire length slowly. Jinyoung pinched my shoulder to make me answer and I nodded in a rush, feeling my pulse increase.

“Good” Jinyoung smiled against my skin, licking my neck and sucking hard enough to make me shiver. “Because I will fuck you today”.

Those words set my body on fire and my skin crawling, my stomach twisted and I closed my eyes as Jinyoung started to jerk me off again, under the hot water, wrapping his arm around my shoulders to hold me in place against his chest.

I didn't know exactly what to think or say because the feeling of something that was with me only in thoughts overwhelmed my whole body, and what I had left was to moan and stand mercilessly on my cock.

“You can't come…” Jinyoung whispered against my ear, slowing the movement of his hand on my cock, using his palm against the head of my cock to make me moan in pain. I opened my eyes and opened my mouth to the context of that command. “Don't cum”.

“Hyung…” I whimpered watching him pull some water between his fingers to wet my chest while his other hand kept masturbating me. He could not be serious. Jinyoung held my chin. “I will not be able to”.

“I'm not asking you if you can or not” Jinyoung answers biting my earlobe, squeezing my cock harder. I saw his arm reach over the marble and I widened my eyes as he showed me the cock ring. I shook my head, fidgeting in the tub with a mad expression. I couldn't believe that after making me wait so long, he would do that to me. “It's an order”.

“I don't want to obey!” I complained, taking his hand off my aching cock. “Do you realize how long I haven't touched myself? Five fucking weeks Jinyoung!” I said in a louder voice, being held in place by his firm arm. Jinyoung reached up to the base of my neck and pulled me against his body, making me look at him sideways. His serious expression lit the fire that threatened to go out with his request. “Jinyoungie…”

“Just do what I am saying to you, don’t come.” he repeated still holding me, running his other hand down my belly to my cock again, which burned with the contact of his skin on me. “Do that for me”.

I don't know if he could see the fear in my eyes, but I hoped my desperation was clear enough to make Jinyoung understand that I couldn't control myself after so long without touching anything, without receiving attention from him. He pressed his lips to mine and released my face, putting his other hand into the water.

I stared at his arms, which made me even more anxious, and gasped for breath as he placed the cock ring on me. I let out a pained moan because of the pressure of the material on me after he jerks me off that way, just don’t feel any good to me.

It took me a while to adjust to the uncomfortable feeling on my dick, my fingerprints were hurting so much because I was squeezing the tub and to make things even harder for me, Jinyoung decided he wasn't happy enough and made me stay with him in the tub until the water was completely cold.

After some time drying me, he did it with all the patience in the world and I got some slaps on the butt every time I try to get away from his touches. Everything makes me mad even more.

“I thought we were going to sleep?” I asked, gritting my teeth, pulling my knees apart because the jeans were hurting me. Jinyoung denied it, saying that Bambam and Jaebeom want to see the fireworks in their room and that we should go with them. “Can I change my jeans?”

“Does it hurt?” I nodded my head. “You can put sweatpants”.

“Do I really have to wear this?” I asked referring to the penis ring and Jinyoung didn't even smile when he nodded, which made me even angrier with him. “You know I don't need to obey you don't you?”

“Yes, you don't have to” Jinyoung nodded, buttoning the watch on his wrist. “But you will. Don't you?” It wasn't really a question because he knew. Jinyoung had teased the things I read, had forced me to read him aloud to him and he had seen the effect that some things had on me. This way, I didn't know why, but I love it when he bosses me around. “I promise it will get better soon.” he whispered holding my cheek, kissing my lips before pulling away and pressing his forehead against mine. “If you behave like a good boy and don't cum alone in your underwear, hyung promise makes you feel good”.

“I can't believe you made me wait so long just to make me wear a fucking cock ring…” I whimpered trying to steal another kiss from him, who laughed against my lips and stuck his tongue out. I sucked his tongue between my lips and grabbed him by the back of his neck, moaning at the pain of the jeans on me. “Help me out of these pants, please”.

Jinyoung nodded and patiently removed my pants, kissing my thighs as he knelt down. Fuck me, God, I wanted so badly fuck his mouth now, with him on his knees and looking at me. I filled my lungs with air and shook my head because any thought made my dick hurt and I had a slight impression that things wouldn't be good for me if I disobeyed him.

After changing my clothes, Jinyoung called Jaebeom hyung saying we could already meet to see the fireworks. I followed him impatiently, squinting, gritting my teeth, pinching his arm orbiting where I could bite whenever the ring felt heavier on my dick, whenever I felt like moaning against the pressure in my balls.

“Are you feeling well Gyeom-ah?” Jaebeom hyung asked, passing me a glass of wine. I nodded awkwardly, feeling my cheeks warms up at the thought of someone noticing my discomfort. We were on the balcony of Jaebeom and Bambam's room because they had a better view and we were waiting for the fireworks. “You don't look good tonight. Jinyoung what did you do to him?”

“Nothing, I just put a penis ring on him”.

I choked on the wine, listening Bambam cough and Jaebeom giggle silly. The oldest of us stared at me in confusion because of my boyfriend’s words, and I denied, hearing Jinyoung laugh hoarsely.

“Just kidding!” he lies to his best friend. Jinyoung's suggestive look made me shiver and I moved my eyes away from him. Such a bastard enjoy my embarrassment like that. “We're not at that level yet”.

“Yet?” Bambam asked poking me and I gritted my teeth, rolling my eyes and staring at the view. Mark, Jackson, and Youngjae must have already met at this time of night, they are probably doing something more fun than having a sad firework show. “When will you get at that level?”

I swallowed, biting the corner of my mouth.

Bambam laughed poking my hip, making me cringe and wish I'd never moved again. It seemed like the more they played about it, the more my cock hurt with the fucking cock ring.

“I can smell the desperation from here…” Bambam sneered and I turned to face him. My friend raised his hands and I rolled my eyes, taking the bottle of wine. I just wanted the night to end. “If you get drunk he'll have to do all the work himself today Gyeom, take easy”.

Jinyoung laughed, knowing that I was hating all that bullshit. I pushed Bambam out of my way and sat in the chair next to my boyfriend, who leaned over to me and placed a kiss on my cheek and put his hand on my leg where he squeezed tight and made me squeeze the bottle.

“Can we go back to our room now?” I asked with a whisper, receiving a non-smiling nod from him. Jaebeom leaned against the balcony and look at us, biting the mouth of the glass he was holding. Bambam, who was still laughing at my stress, came over and pressed his back against his boyfriend's chest, which hugged him around the waist and kissed his neck. I lowered my eyes. “Please?”

Maybe no one knew, but I hated seeing Jaebeom and Bambam together because they reminded me of my romantic, caring version of Jinyoung. Not that he wasn't romantic or considerate to me, but Jaebeom was on another level with Bambam, they both had a tune, a natural way to be together and that piss me off.

They made me wonder if I would ever be as natural near Jinyoung as Bambam was with Jaebeom. They didn't care about anything someone could say, the distance when the Thai needed to take care of his solo career in Thailand, the nights they slept apart. They were a couple who had reached all levels of a relationship.

I sighed deeply, getting a thigh squeeze.

“Jealousy doesn't suit you well.” Jinyoung kissed my ear as he said it, and I felt ashamed of being caught in the worst version of myself. I twisted my mouth and heard him sigh. “You can go to the bathroom and take it if you want,” he said seriously, making me lookup. “I was too hard on you, right? I didn't realize it until now, I am sorry”.

I kept my eyes fixed on Jaebeom and Bambam as he spoke because even though I hated to see their loving show tour, I also found it beautiful and distracted from the pain.

I held the dandelion pendant around my neck. Maybe Jinyoung was doing things that way because of me because I read the kind of content he was giving me and insisted on making him listen.

“You are that way with me because of the thing I read?” I asked without taking my eyes off Bambam's smile. “Or do you just don’t like me?”

I stared at his face, for a sincere answer.

But Jinyoung had nothing in his expression to answer me, just a serious and rude look. I opened and closed my mouth ready to apologize, but his voice sounded faster than my own thoughts:

“What fuck is wrong with you?” he asks me. “I fucking love you!”

Bambam spat what was inside his mouth, some splashes wet my foot and Jaebeom clapped his hands with a wide smile on his face. My chin twitched. It was the first time he had said that.

“You said it?” Jaebeom yell. “You finally said it out loud in front of him…!” he squeezed Bambam tightly, kissing the back of his boyfriend's neck as if he were happier than he could handle. I blinked in a daze. What did he mean by ‘he said in front of me’? Had Jinyoung ever said he loved me before? I turned to face my boyfriend. “He finally said it”.

“You love me?”

Park Jinyoung pursed his lips and took the glass from my hand.

“If you come with me right now and forget me for my bad behavior, I promise I’ll prove to you how much I love you”.

“Oh my God!” Bambam shouted. “They will have sex”.

I widened my eyes.

“Oh yeah, a lot of sex!” Jinyoung answers him, making me hold my breath. He smiled at me, asking me to take his hand. “So? Are you going to stay here looking at those jerks or are you coming with your boyfriend?”

I picked up the glass again, sipping all the wine before getting up and letting Jinyoung guide me through Jaebeom and Bambam's room until we reached ours. As soon as the door closed, I felt my mouth go dry and my heart clenches in my chest.

I turned around quickly, feeling Jinyoung embrace around my waist and get me off the floor as he walked towards the bed. We fell onto the bed, his lips attacking mine even before I had a chance to say anything.

Jinyoung pushed my body up, opening my knees as he slipped between my legs. The way his hip sank against mine made me apart from the kiss and moan in pain.

“I hate you!” I shook my head, pouting. Jinyoung laughed rubbing his nose on my neck, kissing my sensitive skin and pressing against me harder again. I hit him, whimpering. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Are you always that anxious or are you that way just with me Gyeom-ah?” Jinyoung asked laughing against my ear, running his hands up my legs until he gets them up and squeezed my cock over the sweatshirt. I closed my eyes tightly. “How about if we play a game?”

I stared at him without understanding.

“Dance for me.” Jinyoung clarified my worries by getting off of me and getting up. He unbuttoned his own shirt and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. I frowned. He could not be serious. I had a sore cock, an annoying groin pain and he wanted me to dance? “If you make me hard just to see you dance, I'll fuck you tonight”.

I opened and closed my mouth.

He had said in front of Jaebeom and Bambam that we were going to have sex and now he wanted to bargain with me? I rolled over, ignoring the pain between my legs because I was impatient. Jinyoung laughed and put a song, Sam Smith's How do You Sleep. I got on my knees in bed.

“This is not a sexy song!” I shouted pointing at the radio, annoyed. Jinyoung laughed. I snapped my upper lip because I knew he loved to see me pissed off. I rolled my eyes. “Do you want me to seduce you with a song about cheating on? Fine!” I shrugged, getting up. “I'll put my soul in this song, express the truth about the lyrics…”

Jinyoung smiled with satisfaction at my teasing, moving his hand away from me as I tried to take control of the radio. He held me tightly by the hip, staring into my eyes as I was staring at his full-reddened lips.

I pressed my lower body against him, biting my cheeks from the friction and took the control of his hand, taking my phone out.

“You're more like Daddy Issues type…” I whispered as we approached our faces, listening to the music echo around the room and make Jinyoung laugh. “Wanting to make me cry and beg for you” I said, digging my nails into his cheeks as I held him by the chin. I’ll show him who boss who around. “Let's see who will beg and cry in the end hyung…”

“Dance for me.” Jinyoung says slowly, slapping my ass before pushing me away from his body. I poked my teeth with the tip of my tongue and shook my head impatiently, looking over my shoulder. “Dance. You just have to make me hard... and I promise to fuck you”.

Fuck. It was the most beautiful word I had ever heard out of his pretty mouth after 'I love you'. I ran my hands through my hair, undoing the hairstyle that had formed after Jinyoung had dried them with the towel.

I knew what he thought of my dance. Jinyoung always had that peculiar look while I was dancing. Before I always thought it was teasing, that he was mocking me, as when he insisted on calling me 'Hit the Stage', but now I knew the effect it had on him when I move my hips in front of his beautiful eyes. I had seen the effect up close when he runs into the dressing room after an exhausting show and try to lock himself in the bathroom.

It was the first time I tried to get him to fuck me because Jinyoung was so hard, so breathless and sweaty that I just forgot we were in a show rental and anyone could walk in the door at any moment. I sucked him for the first time in that bathroom, watching his face twitch with pleasure before he told me in a serious voice that that would never happen again.

The memory of having him in my mouth made my cock twisted and hurt, and I decided to start dancing before got even sicker for him, for his touches. Jinyoung settled on the bed, his legs stretched and his face unimpressive as I danced in front of him.

I ran my hands over my body, following the rhythm of the song rather than choreography, fidgeting my hips in slow, incomplete circles, turning my back to him and running my hands around the curve of my butt to tease him.

Jinyoung laughed softly, which made me grit my teeth. I lowered the sweatshirt, poking my butt toward him and slipped over my knees, making my body make long, delicate curves.

I crawled over to him, placing my hands on his knees as I slipped my body between his spread legs without taking the eyes off his. Jinyoung parted his lips at my approach, and I smiled happily at his first horny expression to me.

_Go ahead and cry little boy _  
You know what your daddy did too  
You know what your mama went through  
You gotta let it out soon, just let it out

I ran my hands inside the shirt I was wearing, showing the tattoo on my rib and turning my back again. I turned my face over my shoulder, watching the way Jinyoung's eyes never left me. He loved me.

It was hard not to see now that he'd said it out loud, the way his admiring gaze was on me, every time I caught him watching me with a smile on his face… as I danced and watched him look at me with such desire, I couldn't understand where all my doubts about him had come from. Maybe I had spent too much time reading, imagining things, thinking it would not be possible to realize what was right in my face because Park Jinyoung was fucking in love with me.

I bent down, lowering my underwear and hearing his breath increase with the sight of my completely bare ass.

Jinyoung pulled me by the hip, making me sit on his lap and feel his erection before biting my shoulder and breathing against my skin. I laughed, wincing at his touch and tried to get away from him, making us fall onto the bed.

“Gyeom-ah…”

“Who's crying now?” I laughed, feeling him bite my shoulder too hard. Jinyoung rubbed his hard member against my ass, moaning in my ear. I grasp at the sensation because when he pushed his hip against me it made my cock brush in the matters. I close my eyes. “Hyung…”

“You. You are crying.” Jinyoung turned me on the bed, tucking between my legs as he captured my lips on his and kissed me as if he had never kissed me before. I was breathless in moments. He rubbed his body against mine, thrust his hip toward me, made me moan with the pain in my cock and repeated everything as if he wasn't satisfied. “Shit, I love you, I love you so much…! Fuck I should have told you before”.

“Yeah, you should.” I whimpered, clutching his cheeks and kissing his mouth desperately. I needed him, I couldn't wait anymore, didn't have the strength to wait anymore. I needed him. I shifted under him, unbuttoning his jeans in a hurry. “But we can talk about this later… just fuck me now”.

Jinyoung stepped away from me, placing his hands behind his head with a peculiar look. I raised my eyebrows in misunderstanding, impatient with his banter.

“Take off my belt and my pants”.

With a happy smile, I jumped into action and followed Jinyoung’s commands while he bit down on his bottom lip, watching me do everything in a hurry.

When I finished taking off his pants my blood was running down my veins, warming my body and making my heart race in despair. Jinyoung's cock form a shape in his underpants made my dick hurt because all I wanted was to suck him until my throat hurt and then be fucked like there was no tomorrow.

I grabbed his underwear, but before I could take it off Jinyoung slapped my hand and made me look at him with an ugly expression.

“No hands. Use your mouth.” he ordered, placing a hand on my cheek to guide my face. “If we use your hands, we'll have to go back to the dance… we don't want to waste time, do we?” I denied, putting my hands behind my back as quickly as possible. My boyfriend smiled. “Such a good boy to me. Now use your mouth and wait until I tell you what to do next”.

With a long sigh, I pressed my lips together, pinching his skin and hearing him moan as I tried to grasp the cloth between my teeth. Jinyoung held my hair tightly, pressing my head against that part of his body until I could hold his underwear. I pulled the whole piece out until I was able to take it off.

His satisfied eyes studied my face for a long time, perhaps to torture me with waiting for the next command.

He took his own penis and pointed it at me.

“Tongue off. Lick”.

Without complaining, I put my tongue over the head of his cock and licked the entire base, reaching to the end and coming back up with my chest breathing fast and the urge to simply put everything in my mouth.

“Open your mouth...”

Maybe to reward me, Jinyoung stroking my hair before guided himself into my wet mouth. He hissed as I wrapped my lips around him.

The best scenes I could imagine were that Jinyoung fucked my mouth mercilessly, grabbing my hair and forcing himself to touch my throat and make me whimper for more, to have my mouth violently fucked by him.

I always woke up with the feeling that his tasting was in my tongue and that it would be the best thing ever and I had a brief proof of it in the dressing room when I forced myself into him. But now, feeling him play with his own wish, fucking my mouth and moaning my name I knew I would be increasingly hungry to have him touch my throat with his cock.

I looked up, watching his expression of pleasure and his eyes rolling as I sucked him as best I could, licking the base of his cock, letting saliva drip from my lips to the head of it, sucking his balls and then suck the whole length again without being able to feel satisfied.

I didn't want to stop sucking him ever again.

Jinyoung pulled my hair hard, a warning to make me stop what I was doing and let him take control of everything. He turned me on the bed and sat on me, holding his own cock as he bumped his head over my lips and his eyes dipped in a desire to have me open my mouth again.

He moves his hip toward my face, making me cough at the feel of the head of his cock touching my throat hard several times.

Jinyoung drew back a little to let me breathe, and I smoothed his thighs by swallowing the sticky saliva that had formed inside my mouth after so many thrusts.

“Can you touch me?” I asked licking my lips, feeling my throat sting and hearing my voice sound hoarser than usual. “Can you fuck me with your fingers hyung?”

“Yes, anything you want.” Jinyoung whispered breathlessly, climbing off me just to get between my legs. He turned my hip sideways, pressing his fingers in my leaking hardness cock, making me cry of it. Jinyoung laughed softly, turning me back to my starting position and pulling my legs apart, lying between them as he rubbed his fingers on me. I felt him rub his forefinger against my entrance, not taking his eyes off me as he began to press until his finger was completely swallowed by my roll. I arched my back. “I won't wait long okay?”

I nodded in despair because I really didn't want to wait for either for he fucked me, but I wanted to have that foreplay feeling at least for the first time. Jinyoung put another finger inside me, then a third and started fucking me quickly, making wet sounds echo up to my ears and make me even needier.

He twirled his fingers inside me, touching my insides with his fingerprints and licking my balls… my sanity was beginning to drain from my body because of everything he is doing to me.

I tightened my thighs around his head, moaning loud enough to our neighbors heard us or, in the worst case, lose my voice the next day. But not could stop me from calling his name, I wanted to feel him completely, to show Jinyoung how desperate I was for his touch, how much power he had over me and how willing I was to put any pretense and fear aside to be with him like that.

“I need you…” I whimpered, spreading my legs and trying to pull him up. I was panting, my lips aching and my cock aches because of the ring and the pleasure. “Please! I need you so much that hurts. Please hyung”.

“Let's me just get this shit out-”

“_Any_.” I complained, stopping him. I didn't want to wait, much less want to give up what he had done to me. I wanted to show that I was willing to go through anything to be with him, to have him anyway even if it hurt so much. I wanted Jinyoung to understand that I belonged to him for whatever he wanted to do to me. I kissed his lips, feeling his thick saliva and a different taste in his mouth. “Please hyung, fuck me with it”.

I felt him smile against my lips and move his hand again.

“No condom either.” I bit his lip, meeting his eyes. Jinyoung has the most surprised expression I have ever seen him have in years, not even my questions about his love had shaken him so much. “I haven't been with anyone all this time... and you know I always make the HIV test… I also know you make the test too. Your manager told Jackson who told me”.

“Fuck, what he doesn’t know about us?” Jinyoung laughed shaking his head because it was unprofessional for a manager to let his employer's private affairs fall into someone else's ears, but we knew it was normal since we were like family. Jackson was probably worried and wanted to make sure everyone was careful since taking the HIV test had been his idea. “I took the test because I wanted to make sure I was well before, well, do something like that with you. Not that I was sleeping with someone else before you, okay? It's just... I don't know, I heard the boys talking about a friend of theirs and I ended up getting anxious and worrying and-”

“You don't have to explain hyung.” I whisper, pulling him for another kiss. I had thought about the possibility of Jinyoung having sex with someone else when Jackson blurted out that he had been tested for HIV a month ago, but had given up because I knew him enough to know that he would never do something like this. Even if we didn't have sex, Jinyoung wouldn't have the courage to cheating on me. ‘I just want you to know that I love you… I love you and I want you to have sex with me for the first time without a condom. That's what I want”.

The gentle smile Jinyoung gave me was enough to quicken my heart, to make my cheeks flush and let me melt for him. He kissed me slowly as if to taste all the flavors in my mouth before it was too late as his priority. He ran his lips down my cheeks until he reached my neck, where he left several sucks and licks.

I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling my body crawl from his touches, burning in pain as his hand touched my cock, and he began to make slow movements in it, making me moan in pain.

Jinyoung moves away without taking his eyes off me, smoothing my entire chest and down to my belly. Then he pulled his hand away and took one of my legs, placing it on his shoulder. I put my hand over my face, surprised by the position and laughed in despair as Jinyoung started teasing me, banging the head of his cock at my entrance and rubbing it without really penetrating me. I bit my lip and filled my lungs with air, knowing that my whole body was shaking with the provocation and my mind was beginning to throb.

It was so hot and wet. His dick's head was hot and my ass was wet from his kisses, the whole thing was so hot it made me shiver. I moved my hip down as I felt him rub me again, and moaned at the lack of his cock inside me as Jinyoung laughed and move away.

I hated him.

I loved him and hated him at the same time because Jinyoung was a damn idiot for torturing me like that after hearing me beg so much that night. The ring made my cock hurt, my ass made my whole body ache because all I wanted most was to feel him inside me and-

I arched my back and grabbed the blankets, opening my mouth without really being able to scream at the sensation as Jinyoung slowly penetrated me, putting his entire penis inside. I felt the way his skin warmed mine, how his hand closed on my calf and how he moaned breathlessly as he sank completely inside me without a condom.

The view I had of Jinyoung with my leg on his shoulder, holding on to me as he moved his hips against my butt and sank into me mercilessly, his sweaty hair sticking to his cheeks and forehead, his pink skin and parted lips and his eyes full of passion and desire was what drove me most crazy.

I was crazy about him, always was, and always would be because that man was what I wanted most in my fucking entire life. He was the one I wanted, Park Jinyoung and no one else, and that reality made me want to cry, crumble to him and beg him to hold me until I was completely whole again.

“I love you…” I whimpered, entwining mt fingers in his as he lowered my leg and came closer, kissing my lips. I hugged his hips with my legs, leaned in, and pushed my head against the pillow, closing my eyes with the force he'd used to fuck me. “Feel so good!”

So Jinyoung goes faster. His breaths become shorter, quicker and he is pumping into me so hard that this makes me more crazy and desperate about him. One day I had read that someone could make a guy cum just by massaging his prostate and I really hope Jinyoung hitting that spot with his brutality.

I hug him, crying his name in his ear and sobs because everything hurt so good inside of me. Feel him so deeper, so real that it is too much for me. Jinyoung’s so warm and ready to make me lose my mind that my heartache for him, for his pretty eyes on me forever in that way he is looking at me right now.

He thrusts into me faster.

The bed frame slams against the wall again and again and again.

“I love you…!” he would say breathlessly, placing his hand on my dick as he fucked me harder and faster. I felt him shift, getting to his knees and pulling my hip off the bed. The feel of his hand on my aching cock as he pulled the ring out made me scream and roll my eyes, move my body around and feel him hold me tightly. I was feeling a wave so strong it was impossible to hold back the tears. “I fucking love you”.

I was drooling, a wet, sobbing, moaning, stupid mess left my mouth and I cry aloud his name when he thrusts into me again, too deeper to my mind to deal with the fucking sensation.

Jinyoung rocks up and down inside of me for the last time, because I cum so hard that everything seems dizzy to me. I was blind, deaf and dumb. My body felt like jelly and although I had a slight idea that I was crying out of breath, I felt as if I had never experienced anything so gratifying in my mediocre existence.

I whimpered when I felt the emptiness inside me when Jinyoung moved out of bed and came back cleaning me and kissing all over my face. It was strange not having him inside me now after we had sex for the first time in five months I wanted him never to move away from my ass.

It might look perverted, but it was what I wanted, for him to stay inside me all the time, fucking me like that over and over. Jinyoung kissed my cheeks and wiped my eyes, laughing against my lip:

“Geez, you're so hot right now.” he says breathlessly, lying on top of me. My cock hurt from the rubbing of his skin over me because I still wanted to cum after having that damn ring gripping me to prevent and torture me all night. “Was that a moan? How could you be thinking of perverted things after being fucked like that? Don't you get tired?”

I laughed with my eyes closed, licking my lips.

“Yeah, my ass hurts, my whole all hurts, my head hurts” I whispered to him. “But I need you inside me again hyung”.

“Yugyeom!”

“Hyung…” I begged, projecting my lip, opening my eyes and hugging his neck. I kissed him and put one leg over him, hugging his hip. “I want you back inside me… please? You didn't come and well, I spent the night with that damn penis ring!” he laughed. I looked straight into his eyes, biting his lips. “Please? Fuck me again”.

I needed him so desperately and terribly, and I knew he needed me too because it was written on his face. We had waited too long, we had been too cautious that we could control ourselves now that we had taken the long-awaited step. He loved me, I loved him. We were a perfect match, a fit that had been tied up thanks to my curiosity… if it weren't for my dreams, if it wasn't for the way our mouths had met for the first time, we would never have come to the conclusion that we belonged to echo other.

No matter the fact that I had started it all the wrong way, through a silly wish thanks to some stories I read. No matter the fact that we had waited five months to be in the same bed that way, the only thing that mattered was that I loved him and wanted him to be forever with me.

The only thing that mattered was that in the end, it was all true and not a dream, that we would be together and be happy - and I hoped that this time would be forever, even if it wasn't like fairy tales. It was fine with me to be imperfect as long as it was an ending with Park Jinyoung.

“I do anything for you... _punk_”.


End file.
